


Hair

by Unlisshed



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Because we all know that Turians love hair, F/M, Hair, Shakarian - Freeform, post reaper war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlisshed/pseuds/Unlisshed
Summary: Garrus watches Shepard braid her hair and is, of course, fascinated by the experience.Excuse the unimaginative title.





	Hair

Logically, Garrus knows that a human’s hair is thousands of seperate strands. Spirits, his visor could probably tell him how many accumulated hours he’s spend running his talons through Shepard’s short hair, enjoying the unique feel of it.

But nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him now.

Recovery has been tough for Shepard but, like the warrior she is, she takes it in her stride and pushes through it, one painful rehabilitation session at a time.

It’s after one said session and she’s just come out of the shower, her first unassisted shower since he’d found her in the rubble of a collapsed building in London.

He’s so proud of her, he thinks as he watches her towel dry her hair. No one could have survived what she’s survived. She constantly tries to downplay it and he plays along, but inside he knows it’s the truth.

He keeps watching as she starts brushing it, noting with some surprise that he’s never seen her hair this long before. It falls past her shoulders now.

As if she’s reading his thoughts, she pipes up. “I haven’t had hair this long since I was a teenager. Mum always insisted that keeping your hair short made life on ships easier, and it was something I always accepted until I reached sixteen. I begged her to let me grow it out.” Shepard laughed. “I only had it long for a few months, then I realised she was right, it was too much hassle, and I cut it all off.”

Garrus was about to interject with some witty comment about how she must’ve hated being proved wrong when, with a quick twist of her fingers, she starts weaving her hair into an intriguing twist. He can’t figure out what he’s more fascinated by. Is it how her fingers are just a flurry of motion that seem to have a mind of their own and yet somehow still work in tandem? Or is it how she seems to have no problem remembering how to do it even after fifteen years, and not only that, but behind her own head? It’s a level of dexterity that a person with six fingers would probably never be able to replicate. Yet he wants to try.

“You alright there, big guy?” Shepard has finished her... knot?... and is now looking at him with a tiny smile on her face and he realises he’s probably been standing there like an idiot for the last few minutes.

Garrus clears his throat. “I’ve seen some human women with their hair in that style, but I never really thought about how they did it. It’s... nice. More than nice,” he says, running his hand over her hair. “I definitely prefer it loose though. Maybe if I knew how to...” 

“Braid.” Shepard supplies helpfully.

“... Braid, I wouldn’t feel too bad when I take it out.”

Shepard smirked up at him. “Is this your roundabout way of asking me to teach you how to braid my hair?”

“Maybe,” he concedes and leans down to quickly nuzzle to top of her head. It’s when he starts to pull away that he realises his mistake. “Or maybe not.” He mutters in embarrassment when he realises one of his mandibles is now caught in her hair.

 


End file.
